A Surprise Not Quite Expected
by imceobitch
Summary: Harry Potter is taking Draco to dinner, where his surprise awaits. Can he pull this successfully and admit his feelings for Draco?


**A Surprise Not Quite Expected (With a Bunny on Top)**

* * *

><p>Harry's sweet and peaceful slumber was disturbed when his phone started ringing. He grudgingly shifted inside his covers, cringing at the noisy sound. Harry was in a middle of a dream and he surely didn't want to end his dream just to pick up a sodding phone. <em>Phone calls can wait<em>, he thought.

On the other line, Hermione Granger, who looked highly unamused and irritated, was cursing Harry to next Sunday. "Harry James Potter, I swear to Merlin if you don't pick up the phone _right now—_" She distractedly checked her wristwatch, making sure she wasn't late for her next meeting. "Pick up the_—_"

"Hello?" A rough voice was heard from the other line. Hermione sighed in exasperated relief. _Finally!_ It was blatant that she had woken Harry up. Although, she couldn't believe how lazy Harry can get!

"It's me, Hermione. What were you thinking, sleeping all day? It's noon, Harry!" Hermione's shrilly voice rang, paining Harry's ears. He winced at the tone of her voice. _Resembling Mrs. Weasley oh-so-perfectly_, he thought grimly. It was a mystery how those two woman can be so similar.

"Hermione, it's_—_" Harry promptly checked his clock, slipping his glasses on. He frowned disapprovingly. "It's only ten in the morning," He said sulkily, his lips forming a pout. Hermione rolled her eyes, took a deep breath to calm her down.

"I bought the rabbit you requested," She continued, now walking towards the lift of the Ministry. "It's the plain-white one you wanted."

Harry's lips instantly curved into a happy grin, his mood improving greatly. "Really?" He questioned dumbly, not quite sure what to say. He was so excited. And perhaps nervous, at the same time. After all, today was a big day for Harry Potter.

Hermione managed to shake her head, a small and almost-fond smile forming at the corner of her mouth. "Yes. Yes, I did. You can drop by the Burrow, I kept it there."

"Gotcha," replied Harry, then with a click, he was gone from the other line. Hermione grinned and kept her cellphone, too. She adjusted her clothing and lifted her chin as she left the lift.

Harry got out of bed and bolted to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He went out of the bathroom afterwards with a towel hung low on his waist.

Harry stood in front of his widely open wardrobe for the next good twenty minutes, droplets of water pooling on the floor. He was contemplating what to wear for he wanted to look good_ _—__ no _— __smashing._

Harry drummed his fingers on his chin, thinking hard, until he finally found what he wanted to wear. Grinning appreciatively, he began to dress.

* * *

><p>A man with blond hair, pointy chin, and aristocratic features sat on an office chair made of expensive leather. The room was equally expensively decorated; simple, but costly. He was hastily scribbling his reply to an important letter from the Minister of Magic himself. He was working busily until he was disturbed by someone <em>—<em> most likely his secretary _—_ knocking on the door.

Draco hadn't responded to the knock and didn't bother looking up from his stock of parchments when the door opened unceremoniously. He merely continued writing, occasionally flipping the contents of a thick book laying on the side of his mahogany table.

Sarah, Draco's secretary, cleared her throat. She was not sure if the man recognized her presence at all. She was rewarded with a brief flick of eye and thought that was sufficient for her to announce. "Sir, Harry Potter wishes to see you."

Draco looked up from his papers, a little surprised. He blinked and nodded. "Let him in."

_We weren't supposed to meet until seven_, he recalled, wondering what had made Potter go to his workplace. He dropped his quill and stretched with a small yawn.

Potter shyly pushed the ajar door, with so many expressions plastered on his features: worry, excitement, and nervousness. Draco felt his lips curl into a slight smirk. Noting, with amusement, the man's blatant way of displaying his emotions without any guards always seemed to fascinate Draco. It was something he would almost never do.

"Hi," said Potter with an anxious grin, mussing up his already messy locks _—_ a gesture he does when he's nervous. Draco opened his mouth to question him about his unexpected visit when Potter cut him off by babbling. "Look, I know, er, we weren't supposed to meet till six but_—_"

"Seven," Draco drawled tersely, thoroughly enjoying Potter's reactions as he nodded, acknowledging his mistake. He always found it amusing when Potter was edgy around him. He leaned back onto his leather chair as he observed Potter. Draco tried his best not to snicker, but it was funny.

"Right," said Potter quietly, his lips thinning into a line. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure if, um, we're still meeting. Y'know, later." Draco rolled his eyes, finding Potter's words not more than silly, although he couldn't stop himself but smile inwardly.

"Of course we are, Potter." said Draco, reassuring the timid man with his trademark smirk. It was ridiculous for Potter to ask such question.

"Harry," corrected Potter suddenly, gazing directly to his eyes. Draco was caught off-guard, and he blinked, not expecting that kind of response from him.

"What?"

"My name is Harry." Potter said without missing a beat. The request to call him Harry was left unsaid; Draco understood. He docked his head to the side slightly with a mischievous smile.

"Alright then," agreed Draco, much to Potter's surprise. He hadn't expected Draco to actually listen to him. "..._Harry._" Draco finally said, his voice like a soft whisper. Draco slightly rolled his tongue, the name feeling and sounding so foreign to his mouth. He shrugged. He could get used to it. What he was not expecting was, however, Potter's reaction.

Potter was gaping at him like a fish, his mouth hanging open incredulously. Draco snickered and asked, "What, Pot- _Harry_?" His expressions, Draco thought warily, are too endearing. He was afraid he might get too fond of this particular man, who keeps on stealing tiny bits of space in his heart. _Not that you mind_, a small, almost-shy part of his mind firmly pointed out.

"Nothing," Potter hastily answered, breaking Draco's train of thought. "I_—_ I'll see you later, yeah?" stammered Potter and with a blink of an eye, he was gone from Draco's office. He shook his head at Potter's behavior, not noticing the affectionate grin formed on his lips without him even noticing.

* * *

><p><em>His voice was pure sex!<em>

Harry tried to compose himself as he Apparated straight to the Burrow. He didn't even remember how he got out of Draco's office. Maybe it was a bad choice to ask Draco to call him by his first name. After all, they hadn't met a lot but Harry was head over heels over him already. _This is going be our sixth week, _Harry recalled.

Harry and Draco met at a party held by the Ministry. That was their first meeting ever since the War. Harry was grudgingly sulking on the corner of the room - _only because parties like this have my full hatred - _when he spotted his arch-rival whom he had not seen for nearly six years. Harry's brows shot upward, noting the blond's changes over time. Hermione ushered him to shake hands and talk to people, which Harry did very reluctantly. He couldn't help but glance at Draco nearly the whole evening, though. His heart was plummeting when he finally got the chance to talk to Draco.

Harry greeted him shyly, managing only a small _"_Hi." He _still _couldn't fathom why he was so bloody nervous back then. And he didn't even know _why_ he had dared speak to him. Draco responded with a curt nod, his trademark smirk hinted on his features. _His aristocratic and nearly-perfect features, _Harry added. He wanted to continue his conversation with Draco because he had this nagging feeling that he shouldn't let go _—_ he didn't want to let go of this man who walked away from his life for six years. He absolutely didn't want to admit that he felt somehow hollow without his arch-enemy present. He felt like Draco was the cause why he was always so determined and motivated to carry on particular tasks.

_'You're obsessed with him, Harry.'_

Harry recalled Hermione's exact words when he had announced that Malfoy was up to something right after he had vanished for one month. That _idée fixe _continued for so long that Ron and Hermione gave up convincing Malfoy was just waiting for the right time to emerge back into society.

For the following hours of the party, Harry had actually enjoyed it; he talked to Draco and to his surprise, Draco had not only changed physically; he was much more mature now. By the end of the evening, Harry was transfixed with this new Draco.

And he wanted to meet him once more. Maybe twice.

Draco, contradicting Harry's creative and often suspenseful theories, was living in Paris to help his parents adjust to the new environment. He had returned to London not few weeks before the party. Harry was torn; he didn't know whether to be relieved or to be disappointed. Setting his feelings aside, he decided to get to know Draco.

So it begun.

Draco had his own business company not far from the Ministry where Harry worked as an Auror. After the Ministry-held party, they have met at a Quidditch Match between the Harpies and Cannons. Naturally so, Harry made a move at Draco and afterwards, they had met regularly for lunch and dinner. It was funny; Harry was only aiming to figure out who Draco Malfoy really was until _—_ unintentionally _—_ they had become friends. And Harry soon enough, figured that he cared for Draco much more than he had imagined.

It was Saturday night. Harry sauntered inside the pub where he and Draco were to have a drink. Draco was already sitting on a stool near the bar, only to be accompanied by a man whom Harry did not recognize. Harry all but snarled when that unknown man leaned in, whispering something to Draco's ear, his hand touching Draco's arm. He walked towards them furiously and cleared his throat. The man pulled away, blinking in surprise. Draco had an emotion Harry could not quite put a finger on it. That was the day when Harry Potter realized how truly fucked he was.

_Only because I don't have a sodding clue how Draco feels about me! _Harry moped, sitting on the sofa, resting his head on both of his palms. A shifting and ruffling sound in front of him made him look up. The sound had came from the box he had not noticed mere seconds ago. He opened the lid and broke into a grin.

_Maybe, _he thought, _maybe I can find out tonight._

* * *

><p>Harry drummed his fingers idly on the table, waiting for Draco's arrival. He checked his Muggle wristwatch, and noted that it was nearly time. He loosened his collar, trying his best to appear normal, although it was nearly impossible because it was a big night for him and a big step, progression, whatever it's called, on their relationship. Harry remembered Draco joking to him when Harry asked him for dinner.<p>

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Draco, chuckling with mirth, his voice definitely teasing. Harry blushed in crimson and denied without convincing Draco._

_"No! Of course not; I-" babbled Harry, not making much sense out of his words. At this, Draco laughed softly, making Harry look at him in curiosity. One part of Harry was melting at his laughter _—_ it was unbelievable how relaxed Draco seemed to be around him; one part of him was nervous and giddy since he didn't know whether Draco would turn his offer down or not._

_"Whatever it is, I'm going," Draco said, and Harry swear he could've seen a hint of smile. Harry nodded and responded with a beam. "But I really think it's a date. What else could it be?" At Draco's rhetorical question, Harry could only blush once more._

Harry looked up as the bell of the restaurant chimed. He gulped nervously as he saw a flash of blond hair making his way towards Harry. He greeted Draco as normally as possible as Draco took a seat across him. Draco hastily replied with a _hello, _and placed his suit behind his chair.

"Am I late?" asked Draco somewhat anxiously, and heaved a long, suffering sigh. "It was that bastard Dave - or David, whatever - who kept me up. He's just so particular about the agreement between his company and mine, it's getting out of hand." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry listened without making any remarks, knowing Draco will be alright after his rant session.

Harry realized that he loved listening to Draco talk about almost anything, whether it may be about himself, his work, or his interests. Perhaps he have come to adore Draco's voice. _Bloody hell, I am so cliché, I almost sound like a girl. _Harry smiled in reassurance when Draco finished.

Draco then looked around, noticing most of the people populating the place were couples. His lips curled into a playful smirk and turned to Harry.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Umm, er, for dinner, of course!" explained Harry, startled at the question. _Very smooth, Harry. _He inwardly grimaced and wished he would just act nonchalant. His answer made Draco chuckle.

"That sure _is _convincing, Mr. Potter." drawled Draco sarcastically but soon laughed, easing Harry's tense nerves, and soothing his nervousness somewhat.

* * *

><p>"There's more than dinner? I'm impressed," remarked Draco teasingly as he walked along with Harry to the garden of the restaurant. He looked around, realizing that it was a beautiful and relaxing place. <em>Perfect for couples, <em>he mused. He didn't bother to hide his smirk at the thought. Harry rolled his eyes almost fondly with a small grin.

"Prat. Now close your eyes." Harry instructed to a puzzled-looking Draco.

"Why?" asked Draco, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Just do as I say." With that, Draco reluctantly complied, and Harry took Draco's hand and entwined their fingers, leading him to the bench where his surprise awaited. He let Draco take a seat and gently carried the bunny onto his arms.

"What's this?" Draco asked distractedly, opening his eyes and looked at the bunny holding a chocolate on its paws. He immediately broke into a beam, looking at Harry then at the bunny. "So this is the big surprise, eh?" He softly laughed, intending to tease Harry but failing to do so as he looked at the bunny fondly.

"No, not really," Harry replied, his cheeks colouring pink. "I actually wanted to tell you something." He sat down beside Draco, maintaining respectful distance between them. Draco curiously quirked his brow and silently urged him to continue.

"I, er, well, wanted to tell you that I like you," Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off by continuing, his voice growing steadier every passing minute. "When I saw you again at the party, I didn't know why but I was attracted to you. In a way magnets work. Before you came back to London, I was obsessed on finding your whereabouts, and the reason behind your disappearance. I was pretty much sure that you were up to something, just how I always thought when we were at Hogwarts. I wanted to find more about you, and so I tried. But I simply couldn't, not like when we were in our sixth year." Harry chuckled at this, reminiscing their past.

"You were completely off the map, and that unnerved me. When I saw you there at the party, I realized I wanted to get to know more about you. Why you left, why you decided to come back, if you had any plans of joining the Dark side again - it was crazy. I didn't want you to walk out of my life again.

"Then we became friends. As days passed by, I slowly realized that my obsession was turning into something else. I wanted to get to know more about _you. _I noticed how much I care about you, and how much I wanted to be with you, as something more than friends." Harry finished nervously, looking at Draco, curious of his response.

For a short second, Draco looked dumbstruck and speechless. _Why is he not talking, am I just making a fool of myself, maybe he likes me as a friend, bloody- _Then Draco did something unexpected: he leaned in and brushed his lips to Harry's lips. It was only the briefest of all kisses but it meant so much more to Harry. His heart was beating erratically, and he thought for a moment that people can actually die from a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Git," Draco said as he pulled away with a small, fond smile, making Harry smile in return, assured. Harry took this as a chance to hold Draco's hand on his own, his stomach fluttering delightedly when Draco entwined their fingers _—_ a promising gesture of what's more to come.

Harry encircled his arm around Draco's shoulder as Draco leaned in, gazing at the sky. Harry looked at him and whispered, "Happy Valentine's."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was a challenge given by a friend of mine consisting the words were _chocolate, rabbit, _and _phone. _I'm sure you all noticed it. /grin R&R, s'il vous plâit! (:


End file.
